Welcome to the Chat
by Panduh-Fox-love
Summary: Online chat form filled with randomness. People aren't stupid this time though...people are getting suspicious of Danny fenton and Danny Phantom. And if that's not bad enough, the chat room is Vlad's. DON DON DOOOON


Welcome to The Chat! I hope you like, it's just filled with randomness and things… any ideas for id names would be helpful. Thanks!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Purple Cow which is an awesome poem.

**0**

_**Bashed has joined the chat.**_

**Bashed**: ….Is anyone here?

**Bashed**: I don't care! I found a chat room that isn't yet blocked by the school firewall!

**Bashed:** I'm gonna tell everyone!

**Bashed**: …Why am I still talking to myself?

**Bashed**: And why isn't anyone here?

_**Bashed has signed off.**_

**0**

_**Bashed has joined the chat.**_

_**Paulina has joined the chat.**_

_**Starr has joined the chat.**_

_**Val has joined the chat.**_

**Bashed:** Told you it totally works!

_**Kwan has joined the chat.**_

**Paulina**: wow, we can like, totally talk to each other while not doing work!

**Kwan**: Awesome!

**Starr**: Let's just hope _they_ don't find it.

**Val:** that would ruin it, totally.

**0**

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

**PDA3:** Aww come ON!

**Danny:** What? You know they don't like us.

**Sam:** too bad they found our chat room…

**PDA3:** Not that! You guys are totally

**Danny:** …what?

**PDA3:** Your names!

**Sam:** Yeah, they're our_ names_.

**PDA3**: exactly!

**Danny:** huh?

**Sam**: He thinks it's un-cool that we used our real names to sign in.

**Danny**: Oh….

**PDA3:** So change them!

**Sam:** I like my name, personally. I don't wanna be known as like, bat girl or something.

**Danny:** I could be phantom but that would be stretching it a little bit.

**PDA3:** we'll think of something!

**Sam:** well, look at you! PDA love? Come on!

**PDA3:** well, everyone can guess who I am and it shows my colors!

**Danny:** whatev bells about to ring.

**Sam:** meet at my house for popcorn and movie at five?

**PDA3:** We'll be there!

**Danny:** definitely.

**0**

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

**Danny:** come on come on come on Sam!

**Danny:** hurry up!

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

**Sam:** What's going on its half past five!

**Danny:** need your help gettucker skulker here nasty burger Thermos at home!

**Sam:** on our way. Hold on Danny!

**0**

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

**PDA3:** great movie! Have I told you how much I love your house?

**Sam**: yeah…

**PDA3**: worried about Danny?

**Sam**: He IS our friend…

**PDA3**: yeah, and he hogged the popcorn!

**Sam:** TUCK!

**PDA3**: oh yeah. Well, the doctors can take care of him.

**Sam:** his leg was broken!

**PDA3**: And being at your house for an hour and a half during _Serenity_ gave him enough time to heal him almost completely!

**Sam:** I guess, but he's still in pain.

**PDA3**: that's because he broke his leg.

**Sam**: this thing with skulker is getting too intense.

**PDA3**: whoa what? You're the one who like CRAVES the adrenaline rush.

**Sam:** shut up! Danny's getting seriously injured!

**PDA3**: he'll be fine…I think. With his healing abilities, I estimate he'll be up and walking day after tomorrow. Maybe with a limp, but that day after that he'll be fine!

**Sam:** I guess so. We came just in time. Another few seconds and he'd have two broken legs. *shudder* I don't even want to know what would have happened if we were even more late.

**PDA3:** yeah, I wonder what's going on with him.

**Sam:** what do you mean?

**PDA3**: he used to be able to beat the crap outta skulker.

**Sam**: well, skulker is the most feared ghost even IN the ghost zone.

**PDA3**: I don't know. Something's going on that Danny hasn't told us about.

_**VP has joined the chat.**_

**Sam**: who's VP?

**PDA3**: and why isn't he saying anything?

**Sam:** Danny! Tuck erase the above messages!

**PDA3**: on it!

**VP**: Too late, children. But don't worry, I am already an acquaintance on Danny's and I know all about him and his…problem.

**Sam**: wait…Vlad Plasmius?

**VP:** Very good Sam.

**PDA3**: what problem?

**Sam:** WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

**VP:** Patience, children.

**Sam:** ….Please, tell us what you did to him.

**VP:** Very good Sam. Very well, I will tell you some, but the rest is up to Daniel.

**PDA**3: Wait…what are you doing here anyway?

**VP:** My dear boy, whose chat room do you think this is?

**PDA3:** why the hell did you make a public site that can bypass school firewall? You don't go to

**PDA3**: crap…

**VP:** I just want to help Daniel in every aspect of his life.

**Sam**: Bull. Shit.

**VP**: It's true. Trust me; I am past trying to physically force Daniel to me. I have learned one thing about teenagers all these years. The harder you push, the more they push back.

**Sam:** what do you want with him?

**VP:** All I wish is for Daniel to denounce his father publically and come to live with me. I can teach him everything he wants, and of course he can still be friends with you!

**Sam**: You have father issues.

**VP**: Quite right! I have my own sob story about a horrible father…but that's all past now.

**VP:** And Tucker, you will have realized that this chat room is severely encoded and you will not be able to delete anything without it taking a considerable amount of time.

**PDA3:** I could do it…

**VP: **Yes, but it would defeat the purpose if perhaps a boy at your school popped in and read your chat, figuring out who Danny was.

**PDA3**: …

**VP:** At the moment, I am giving your PDA full access.

**Sam**: Why?

**PDA3**: Sweet, I got it! Wow this is some high tech stuff!

**VP:** I simply want to help.

_**VP has logged out of chat.**_

**Sam**: holly CRAP what's going on?

**PDA3**: do you think it has something to do with skulker?

**Sam:** something's going on. Something bad.

**0**

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

**Danny**: hum de hum de hum…

**Danny**: HELLllllLLOoooooOOO?

**Danny: **I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

**PDA3**: HERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROW!

**PDA3**: DANNY!

**Danny:** TUCKER!

**PDA3**: how are you doing? Are you bored I can come over after school!

**Danny:** Yeah and Sam TOO!

**PDA3**: YES! We shall do STUFF of ENTERTAINMENT!

**Dann**y: oh yeah it's school hours still…

**PDA3**: Yup!

**Danny:** HORRAY!

**PDA3**: …Why?

**Danny:** I…I don't know.

**PDA3**: Sweet!

**Danny**: Can you bring me apple juice? The doctor says I have to stay HYDRATED and I'm all out… T_T

**PDA3:** why do you have to stay hydrated?

**Danny**: CUZ of my PILLS!

**PDA3:** ….Oh god.

**Danny:** Apple juice?

**PDA3**: yeah, I will. Where's your mom?

**Danny:** still trying to find the ghost who hurt her "Little baby boy."…

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

**Sam**: You're on MEDICATION? WHY?

**Danny:** it makes my leg feel NUMB! LOOK I CAN POKE IT AND IT DOESN'T HURT!

**PDA3:** your making me feel guilty. And sad. And turn your CAPS LOCK OFF!

**Danny:** HOW COME?

**Sam:** I'm sorry Danny…

**Danny**: YOU CAN MAKE IT UP BY COMING OVER AND BRINGING MY HOMEWORK AND APPLE JUICE!

**PDA3**: CAPS LOCK!

**Sam:** I will. I hope you feel better soon.

**Danny:** YES!

**Danny:** all right caps lock is off PARTY POOPER!

**PDA3**: ….

**Danny**: poke, poke, poke

**Sam:** STOP poking your LEG!

**Danny**: why

**Sam**: just…stop. We're coming over soon, okay?

**Danny**: CHEESE STICKS! Oh my god I want some.

**PDA3:** we should put you on medication more often. You're even MORE fun.

**Sam:** TUCKER!

**Danny:** !

**PDA3:** ahahahhhahahahaa

**Danny**: can we watch the last unicorn?

**Sam:** sure…

**Danny:** I want a movie about a purple cow!

**PDA3**: why?

**Danny:** I've never seen a purple cow,

**Sam:** I never hope to see one

**PDA3**: But I can tell you anyhow

**Danny:** I'd rather see than be one!

**0**

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

**Danny: **I did my math homework!

**PDA3:** good for you…why?

**Danny:** I was bored.

**Sam:** maybe being bored is healthy for you…

**Danny:** STUPID, IT WAS

**PDA3:** how was it stupid, yoda?

**Danny:** It told me to find the X and I was like "It's right there! DUH!" Then I drew a picture of ninjas versus pirates

**Sam:** who won? Or who would win?

**PDA3:** PIRATES!

**Sam**: no, ninjas would KICK your BUTT!

**Danny**: in my world, the fight would go on forever and ever because they are both so cool.

**Sam:** I can agree to that one..

**PDA3:** yes! A solution! Now, Danny. Work on Google vs. Yahoo.

**Sam:** YAHOO

**PDA3:** GOOGLE

**Sam:** but you can't say gooooggllllle but you can say YAHOOOOOOOOOO

**Danny:** she's got a point.

**PDA3:** gasp! You don't agree?

**Danny**: of course not! I LOVE GOOGLE! And BLACKLE! AND PANDAS!

**Sam:** what happened to cheese sticks?

**Danny**: you're crazy.

**Sam:** *sweat drop*

**PDA3**: MANGA/ANIME REFERENCE

**Sam:** shut up we get it!

**PDA3:** HA you're such a nerd!

**Danny**: NARUTO RULES SO THERE!

**Sam:** YES DANNY!

**PDA3:** *sigh* how could I get any lower?

**Danny:** transvestites?

**PDA3:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Sam**: I happen to LIKE the rocky horror picture show.

**0**

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

**Sam:** what up? And why are we still using the same chat room. It _is_ Vlad's.

**PDA3:** Because it's still the only chat room and the only other option is to not chat during school hours and actually do our work.

**Sam**: …

**PDA3**: AHAHAHAHAHA

**Sam:** Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

**PDA3**: how's Danny?

**Sam:** like you predicted he's limping but fine. Still a little loopy.

**PDA3:** tell him to get his but on here.

**Sam**: I am not his secretary! Please hold…

**PDA3**: HAHAHAHAHA your hilarious!

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

**Danny:** Aloha mis amigos! Como estas?

**PDA3:** you're in Spanish class, aren't you?

**Danny**: Si! Yo…. Damn it. I'm "working" on a project.

**Sam:** yeah, we're studying the cowboys of South America.

**PDA3:** THEY HAD COWBOYS?

**Danny**: cool, right?

_**Star has joined the chat.**_

**Star**: Oh crap you guys are here?

**Danny:** Noooo this all just an illusionnnn!

**PDA3:** AHAHAHAHAHA

**Star**: God you guys are annoying. But this is the only chat room!

**Danny:** Oh no. NOW what will you do?

**Sam:** don't talk to her like that!

**PDA3:** ? O.0

**Danny:** GASP!

**Star:** what?

**Sam:** She could, like, so her nails and like, her makeup, and like….that's all I got.

**Star:** How dare you make fun of me! And I was ABOUT to do something nice!

**Danny:** I'm sure.

**PDA3:** how could we ever doubt you? What in the world could ever give us this opinion?

**Sam**: stereotypes are here for a reason.

**Danny:** they're usually TRUE

**Star:** I'll do it anyway because I am better than you geeks.

**PDA3:** well sure, why not?

**Star:** Just to let you know, Dash has got some beef with you, Samantha!

**Sam:** Well, I'm a vegetarian.

_**Star has logged out of chat.**_

**Danny:** THAT WAS AWESOME!

**PDA3:** people are looking at me because I am laughing so hard.

**Sam:** hey, I can't take all the credit. 1, it was from a song and 2, she set that one up herself.

**Danny:** I wonder why he's mad at YOU?

**PDA3:** well, knowing Dash we won't have to wait long to find out.

**0**

_**Sam has joined the chat.**_

_**Danny has joined the chat.**_

_**PDA3 has joined the chat.**_

**Sam:** I figured it out.

**Danny:** already? It's not even lunch yet.

**Sam**: two words: girl's locker-room.

**PDA3:** is that two words or three?

**Danny:** So why is he mad achoo?

**PDA3**: bless you?

**Sam:** what?

**Danny:** ever notice how ACHOO sounds like AT YOU?

**Sam:** no…

**Danny**: Well I just did.

**PDA3:** Cool, but weren't we talking about something. Like an actual conversation?

**Danny:** OH MY GOD!

**Sam:** He's on his meds isn't he?

**PDA3:** give him a break he broke his leg.

**Danny:** ever notice how if you look to the side but don't turn your head you can like see a black dot in the corner of your vision that moves with your heart beat?

**PDA3:** HAHAHAHA

**Sam:** You're so random.

**PDA3:** why is dash mad at you?

**Sam:** I overheard in the girls locker-room

**Danny:** You said that already.

**Sam:** well…

**Danny:** This is so climatic!

**Sam:** Tuck, remember when I "borrowed" my mom's car to go to nasty burger to help Danny when we hit that sports car?

**PDA3:** oh god I thought that voice yelling at us sounded familiar.

**Danny:** You ran into DASH with a CAR?

**Sam:** apparently it was HIS dad's and his parent s aren't rich like mine so…

**PDA3:** CRAAAAPPPP

_**Danny has logged off of chat due to a failed connection.**_

**Sam:** Danny?

**PDA3:** did you hear that crash?

**Sam:** and all the screaming? Yeah.

**PDA3:** we need to go help danny!

**Sam:** its skulker

**0**

Wahoo! So much good stuff! Please review and give me ideas for id names!


End file.
